Musical Love
by Lady R. Lotus
Summary: AU:All Human-Edward Cullen is the most successful music artist of the century and also a huge ladies man. He is loved by all except by one Bella Swan but in a bet, he is determined to change that! Can love actually bloom between them or is hate too strong
1. Introductions

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's a story I call Musical Love. It's different from the usual stories I write, so I'd thought I'd try something new. **

**Reviews would fantastic to see if I should continue with this story, if not then that's alright!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Musical Love**

_Edward Cullen, everywhere you go that name will appear. He is this century most famous and successful rising artist. Along with his famous background, he is also the biggest player known to Forks High, having a new girl around his arm every week._

_Everyone just adores Edward and he never has a problem getting a new girl that is until he sets his sights on one Bella Swan. Now Bella Swan isn't the most popular one at Forks High, but she's not a social outcast either, and she is probably the only person on the face of the Earth that loathes Edward Cullen. She hates jerks like him and now he is more determined than ever to make a bulls-eye on this new target.  
__Will he succeed with Bella or will love begin to blind his way?_

_This is where our story begins…_

Bella's POV

"_Good morning Forks, this is DJ Mocha coming to you from KYIZ 1620 am. It is 6:30 am on Monday, September 5__th__ of the year 2007 folks, and not to mention that first day of school. Haha stinks for all you students._

"_So we have a special treat for all you listeners, its Edward Cullen's latest hit, 'With You'!"_

_I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world toni-_

"Oh god, turn off!" I moaned as I hit the snooze button of my alarm clock. I had to endure Edward enough at school; I don't need to hear him at home either.

My name is Bella Swan, and I'm starting my third year at Forks High school. I've lived here my whole life with my parents Charlie and Renee Swan. I'm 16 years old, although 17 in a couple of weeks, with brown straight hair that goes down to mid-waist, brown eyes and pale skin. I'm not the prettiest but I'm not the ugliest, and I'm satisfied with the way I look.

I live in Forks, probably the rainiest town in all of North America, but I was alright with that, I loved the rain. My home was small, but cozy, just the way I like it.

Ugh first day of school, the most dreaded day ever. My summer was going so well too, I didn't even see Edward at all, sure my friends talked about him but I didn't cross paths so I'm fine with that.

Edward Cullen is the most popular guy in the world probably; having almost a million hit singles, and the biggest pig at school. He's such a player; I can't stand guys like him. Then there's that Newton jock he's best friends with, and his groupies of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Thank god for Alice and Angela, they've helped me with my sanity.

Sad thing too was that I used to be best friends with Edward, until 6th grade where he started becoming famous and he ditched me, so now I completely loathe him, although a lot of people probably think I'm crazy for hating him.

I yawned and lazily got up to get ready for school.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face then fixed my hair so it was half up, being held in place by a red rose barette. I opened my closet to see an outfit already hanging behind my door with a note attached to it.

_Bella, first day of school! I'm so excited and can't wait! I've already chosen your outfit for this special occasion and you better wear it! Meet you at the usual spot at 8:00! _

_Lots of Love, Alice Cullen_

I smiled; Alice Cullen was one of my best friends. She's dating a senior, Jasper Hale and she's also siblings with Edward Cullen. But she's different, she's hyper and happy all the time, but I love her, the best friend anyone could ever ask for, aside from Angela as well.

I had a look over the outfit and shrugged, it was fine and I would rather not deal with Alice's wrath if I didn't wear the special outfit she chose. I think only Alice would be the one who would call the first day of school a 'special occasion', Lord only knows what goes through her mind.

The special outfit she chose for me was a white, off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans, a silver hoop belt, and white gold, heart-shaped locket. She also chose some black heels but I just scoffed, there was no way in hell that I would be able to walk steadily in those, so I wore my black converse instead. Sure she won't be happy, but this was for my health.

"Morning mom, morning dad," I greeted when I walked into the kitchen. Renee was making some eggs and bacon while Charlie was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

Renee and Charlie Swan, my parents. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks and my mother worked as the librarian at Forks Public Library. I loved mom's job because I just loved to read, my favourite pastime.

"Morning sweetheart," Renee greeted back, as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You seem happy Bella," Charlie pointed out as I gave him his kiss on the cheek as well.

"I can't wait to see Alice and Angela again," I explained, pouring some cheerios into a bowl then adding some milk. I leaned against the counter as I watched Renee set up the plates for breakfast.

"What time are you leaving hon?" Renee asked, placing the plate of food in front of Charlie, then sitting down opposite from him with another plate of breakfast.

I looked up at the clock, it was 7:00, "I suppose in a ten minutes, my truck needs some repairs, so I've got to walk. Jacob said he can come down this weekend to take a look at it though. I want to get there early to avoid the crowd and make sure to claim our spot,"

Renee smiled at me, as Charlie began to gulf down his food, then she frowned, "Chew your food Charlie, you're going to choke," and of course, at the moment, he started choking on a small piece of bacon. He thumped at his chest and the coughing subsided.

He gave Renee a sheepish smile as she smirked at him, "Told you honey,"

Charlie resumed eating, but at a slower pace.

"Got to go, love you mom, love you dad,"

"Have fun at school sweetheart,"

"Watch out for those boys!" Charlie reminded and I rolled my eyes playfully, "alright dad,"

I headed to my room to grab my red shoulder bag then I was ready to leave before my mom called out to me from the kitchen, "Bella, don't forget we're going to the Cullen's for dinner tonight,"

I groaned, my parents were great friends with Carlisle and Esme, parents of Alice, Edward and Emmett. Emmett was the oldest, but he was off in College this year, currently in Dartmouth I believe.

Carlisle Cullen was a doctor at Forks' hospital while Esme was a stay at home mom. They were both very nice and loving, almost like my second parents, just too bad they gave birth to jerk.

"Do I have to go mom? Alice won't be there, she has a date with Jasper, I'll be bored out of my mind,"

"What about Edward sweetheart? He's such a lovely boy,"

I rolled my eyes, '_yeah right,_' I scoffed in my mind.

"Carlisle and Esme really want to see you,"

I reluctantly agreed, "Fine, I'll be there,"

"Fantastic, see you after school,"

"Bye!" I yelled out before leaving. There might be a chance Edward has some special interview in Hollywood or something, yeah right, not with my luck.

This is going to be an interesting day.

Edward's POV

"GET YOUR ASS UP EDWARD!" someone shouted at me, "IT'S 7:00 AND YOU TAKE A FRIGGIN LONG TIME IN THE BATHROOM!"

I groaned and slightly opened my eyes to see Alice standing at the foot of my bed, with a scolding look and her hands at her hips.

"Just because you're famous, doesn't mean you can be lazy! Now GET UP!" she yelled as she opened my curtains to reveal another cloudy day in Forks.

I groaned, "leave me alone Alice," I said as I buried my face in my pillows.

"Get up Edward, it's the first day of school, and I told Bella I'd be there at 8:00," she explained as she just left the room.

I groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

My name is Edward Cullen, I am 17 years old, a student at Forks High School, and the most famous singer of this century, and not to mention a ladies' man. I have messy bronze hair, green eyes and somewhat pale skin.

My parents are Carlisle, a doctor at the hospital, and Esme, the best mom ever. Alice and Emmett were my siblings, Emmett's at Dartmouth now, having graduated last year and is currently dating a Rosalie Hale, twins with Jasper Hale who is dating Alice, my sister, younger by about 10 or 11 months, not really sure.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and just left my hair messy. I opened my closet door to see an outfit already picked out for me, "You better wear that Eddie!" Alice shouted.

I rolled my eyes, and decided to go with it. She chose a light tan sweater with a white button up shirt to go underneath and blue jeans, along with some tennis shoes.

I headed down the stairs, still a little tired. Alice was in the kitchen already, chatting happily away with mom, "Morning Edward, glad to see you're finally awake," she spoke to me in a motherly tone. "Morning mom, where's dad?"

"He left for work about ten minutes ago, had to leave a little earlier today,"

I nodded and sat down beside Alice in the kitchen island.

I had a rather large house, more like a Victorian mansion. It was the greatest, and also awesome for parties.

Mom set down a plate of waffles in front of me, with a bottle of syrup beside it.

"Better eat up Edward, you're going to need your strength to dodge all the fans," Alice said muffled, as she popped a piece of her breakfast in her mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Alice," Mom scolded.

She swallowed and smiled apologetically, "sorry mom,"

"Hurry up Edward, I need to meet Bella at school, and its 7:30!"

"Speaking of Bella, the Swans are coming over tonight for dinner. We haven't seen them in a while and I would love to talk to Renee about a specific cookbook,"

"Bella's coming tonight?" Alice asked then she turned to me to give me a punch on the arm, "Oww," I complained, rubbing my arm, "What was that for?"

"Be nice, I won't be here to spend time with her cause I've got a date with Jazz,"

"What do you think I'm going to do to her? Drown her in the bathtub?"

She glared at me, "No, I mean don't start flirting with her,"

I rolled my eyes, "No one can resist the Edward charm," this time it was Alice's turn to roll her eyes, "You're such a dork Eddie,"

"Whatever happened to you and Bella Edward? You used to be such good friend when you were younger,"

I shrugged, "I don't know, she just stopped talking to me," and Alice scoffed.

"What?" I growled at her, "Is that what you really think?" she challenged.

"C'mon kids, enough arguing, you're going to be late,"

Alice gasped and rushed up the stairs then came down two seconds later with her and my bag in hand. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.

"Alice my keys!"

"Here," she said, throwing the keys at me which I successfully caught.

We got in the car and drove off, "Be nice to Bella alright?" Alice asked as we pulled out the driveway.

I looked at her and she looked pleadingly back at me. I sighed, "It's not like she really talks to me anyway. As long as she doesn't ignore me and only talk to mock me, I'll be fine,"

"She only does that because you're such a jerk to her in the first place,"

The rest of the ride to school was quiet, as I brooded over my thought about Bella. We did used to be such good friends? I wondered what happened that made her loathe me so much?

We made it to school in fifteen minutes, "Oh yeah Edward, I know you like to hit on girls, just avoid Bella for that, she's really annoyed about it,"

I smirked at her, "Can't make any promises," and she rolled her eyes.

"See you later loser," she bid me and headed to find her friend.

"YO DUDE!" I heard someone shout behind me, and I turned around to see Mike headed towards me, "Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Ugh, tired. First day of school, I need more sleep,"

I chuckled, "You always need sleep,"

He waved his hand to dismiss my comment, "Whatever," he yawned.

"So you've got a target for this year?" Mike asked.

Every so often, I have a new girl to please me, last one was one Lauren Mallory, she was annoying though, dumped her about a week after, but she still hung around me. Thus the pleasure of being famous, adored by everyone. All except Bella Swan, she was an unusual one.

"Not yet, I've got all day to find one," I explained and he shrugged, "Good luck with that," he said, patting me on the shoulder.

Today is going to be an interesting day.

**So what did you think? I hope it was good, and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.  
Reviews please would be great to see if I should continue with this story! **

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	2. Bella's Day

**Hello everyone, I would like to say that reveiws for the first chapter have been great and I'm happy to say that I plan on continuing with my story. I hope you all enjoy it because its my first time writing something like this, I'm more into adventure but I'm sure I'll have fun with this one. :)**

**This is on Bella's POV, then the next one will probably on Edward's POV, just so you ge ta good sense at what's going on.**

**Reviews would be great! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's Day

I made it to school just around quarter to eight, the walk felt nice and relaxing. So here I was, sitting underneath our usual spot of the picnic table underneath a large maple tree, just a couple of yards away from the school.

Forks High wasn't a very big school, it wasn't necessary for a small town but it was sufficient enough. The school was just a series of buildings combined together with trees and tables placed around the school.

I decided to do some sketching, so I sat comfortably at the base of the tree and took out my black bound sketch book and Alice's sketching pencil she gave me for my sixteenth birthday.

"What should I draw?" I asked myself, tapping the eraser of the pencil to my chin.

And after two minutes of drawing, I decided to draw some random doodles, a little lazy to start a new project.

After two minutes later again, I got bored. All I drew was a rubber duck, and a random cloud shaped as a frog.

"Forget this…now where is my book?" I murmured to myself. I stuffed my sketch book back into my shoulder bag, not feeling very inspired, and rummaged around for this week's book, which happened to be Dracula. Angela recommended it, saying it wasn't half bad and that I might be interested. She lent it to me a couple of days ago and I was only a few pages in, being busy getting ready for school again, I hadn't had a chance to read some more.

I was at the part where Jonathan Harker was being picked up by the strange driver when I heard someone screaming my name, "BELLA! BELLA!"

I looked up and was ambushed by a white and black blur that grabbed me in a choke-hold hug.

"Alice," I exclaimed, surprise by her sudden appearance.

"You're wearing my outfit! Although your shoes don't match Bella!" she exclaimed happily. Alice was wearing a black halter top with a belt underneath her chest that connected together with a silver circular bangle, white capris, black heels and finished the look with some designer sunglasses perched on her head (not that it was really necessary) and a couple of bangles on both wrists.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "Of course, on this 'special occasion', how could I not?"

She grinned back and sat down beside me. Alice was one of my best friends, she was my age too, 16 years old, but turning 17 in November I believe. She was shorter than I was, but not by much, maybe two inches shorter, she was 5'3. She had short black hair, pale skin, just a little paler than mine, and blue eyes. Alice was very pretty in my opinion, and along with her looks comes her very interesting personality.

Alice was hyper, usually happy and bouncy, loved to shop in which I would become her cursed shopping buddy and loves giving me make-ups. She has very fashionable tastes and knows what looks good. She always scolding the clothes I wear, but I learned to tune her out every so often.

"Bella! Alice!" someone called out for us. We turned our heads to see Angela heading towards us, followed by her boyfriend Ben.

"Hey Angela!" I called out to her, waving my hand.

Angela Weber was my other best friend; she was quite tall for her age, with long light brown hair and a few natural honey tinted highlights. Her eyes were also a light brown and she had more colour in her skin that the rest of us. Angela was very nice, a little quiet and shy but it made her an awesome listener. She loved shopping as much as Alice, although who could love shopping more than Alice? And Angela was very creative in writing, she loved to write stories, poetry, songs whatever, they all sounded great.

Ben Chenney was Angela's boyfriend. They've been dating since the June I think, and they looked so happy together. He had glasses, short black hair and was about head taller than Angela, but he didn't care, he loved her all the same.

Angela sat down beside us, "Where's Jasper?" she asked.

"Oh, he said he won't be here until a little later on, something about the first day of school being really important to Rosie and that she'll take forever,"

Angela nodded, "Interesting…"

"How was your week up in Ottawa Angela?" I asked. She went up to Canada to visit family during the last week of summer.

"It was alright, my cousin Lucy had a little girl, her name's Ashley, and she's so adorable. But other than that, it was alright, went shopping, visited parliament hill, and yeah,"

I giggled at her interesting explanation, "Sounds fun," she smiled at me and nodded.

All of a sudden Alice gasped and wrapped her arms around me, "Oh Bella!" she wailed. I patted her arm awkwardly, "Uh, there, there Alice?"

"You have to endure tonight just with Edward!"

I groaned, "Don't remind me,"

Angela and Ben looked confused, "What's going on tonight?" Angela asked.

"Carlisle and Esme invited my family over for dinner, but Alice has a date with Jasper tonight, and I'm sort of forced to go. So that means I've got to spend about 7 hours with Edward tonight, oh joy of joys."

Angela smiled at me sympathetically, she knew how much I despised Edward, but she didn't know the whole story, no one did.

With me and Edward, it was just a few friends who knew that Edward and I used to be the best of friends. We were always together, spending almost every waking hour together but in the sixth grade, just a couple of days after his 12th birthday, our music teacher had recommended his incredible voice to a friend of hers who happened to be music producer. He loved the sound of Edward's voice, and after a few recordings, some labels delivered to a few radio stations, he was a smash.

I was so happy for him, and eventually he started hanging out with a new group, the more popular clique of our school. I was then thrown aside and he started becoming a real jerk, flirting with all the girls, using his fame to get his way and he was always so mean to me, mocking how I dressed and everything, and that's when the hate began, but there was more than that, and nothing that I would ever confess to anyone and caused me to loathe Edward.

"Aww, that really sucks Bella," Angela sympathized, "If it makes you feel better, I suggest you bring a book or something,"

I thought about it, and then smiled widely, "That's a great idea Angela! Thank you so much!" I gave her a giant hug; she just saved me from suffering a very long time alone with Edward.

"EDWARD!" we heard the girls of Forks High squealing loudly, making us cringe.

"Oh god, they're here," I moaned.

All the girls of Forks High were in love with the famous Edward Cullen. Every day would we have to endure their squealing and pushing just to get to him, I thought it was so degrading that just because he was famous, they need to grovel at his feet.

"It's going to be hell today. His fan club is always so horrible on the first day of school," Alice muttered.

"You know Bella, why do you hate him so much?" Ben asked. He was one of the many who didn't know about my little background with Edward.

"Because he an egotistical, selfish asshole who thinks that just because he's famous he can do and get whatever he wants. He has no regards for a person's feeling except for his owns and that he it's all about popularity with him!" I ranted.

Ben looked a little scared at my outburst, and muttered something that sounded like a "sorry I asked,"

I just hmph-ed and crossed my arms against my chest.

"You know Bella," Alice began, "he's not such a bad guy. I mean he is my brother after all, he may be an idiot most of the time, but he's not as bad as you make him out to be,"

"Yeah," Angela went on, "And his music isn't that bad either. He can be nice when he wants to be,"

I turned my head to glare at them, "And that's about two times a year at the most,"

I stuffed my book back into my bag and stood up, "Look, I got to go. I need to head to the bathroom before the bell rings. I'll see you guys later,"

"Alright, bye Bella," Alice saluted and I left.

I didn't really need to go to the bathroom, I just needed to get away and cool down a bit. I know I may have seemed a little bitchy and touchy about the whole subject of Edward Cullen, but it was a sensitive subject with me.

I sighed and tried to calm myself down. It wasn't good to stress myself already, and school hasn't even started yet.

I was walking around until I realized I was near the parking lot. I tensed up, scanning my surroundings and sighed with relief when I confirmed that Edward wasn't here, so meaning it wasn't swarmed by hundreds of people in his "Edward Cullen" fan club. It was always such a pain to try and get your way around when Edward was there, followed by his little clique than followed by his fan club.

Deciding that a little mindless wandering would help ease my stress, that's what I decided to do for ten minutes until school started.

I walked among the cars until I felt a presence behind me, "Hey baby, wanna get down with me tonight?" they whispered in what appeared to be seductively in my ear as they grabbed my lower backside.

I growled and quickly whipped around, grabbing their arm and twisting it around their back as I pushed them against the car, "Don't _ever_ grab my ass again, understand?" I hissed at him.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! LET HIM GO!" I heard the annoying shrieks of Jessica Stanley.

Mike Newton, Jessica Stanely and Lauren Mallory, the three other students that was part of Edward's stupid clique, and they were also all stuck-up idiots who believed that they ruled the school and were the hottest bunch.

Mike had blonde hair, and a somewhat baby face, Jessica had brown curly hair while Lauren had long bleached-blonde hair and they were both the typical ditz that you could ever crossed paths with.

Mike was apparently Edward's best friend, the guy that replaced me, and not to mention, the second biggest player at the school. Lauren and Jessica were just followers, apparently higher status than the rest of the school they liked to believe, and simply in love with Edward.

"Understand?" I growled again, tightening the grip on his arm.

"Ow, yeah I got it," he cried out.

I smirked and let go, "Wonderful, glad to see that we've settled that out," I announced happily and was about to turn away from them until an arm wrapped itself around my waist and I was pulled to the side of Edward Cullen.

"Hey babe, how about hanging out with us? I promise you we'll have a good time," he purred into my ear.

"Like what are you doing Edward? You like can't ask her that!" Lauren exclaimed. I groaned, oh god, a ditz who loves the word 'like'.

Jessica and Lauren both glared at me but I looked up at Edward who was smirking down at me. I smiled back, "Love to…" I began, my voice happy and light, as I unwrapped his arm around my waist, "But I've come to learn that your promises mean shit," my voice filled with hate.

He stared at me in disbelief as I turned and started walking away from him, "HEY YOU CAN'T TALK TO EDWARD LIKE THAT!" I heard Jessica shouting back at me.

"Already did," I yelled back, not turning around to look at them, but my dramatic exit was cut short when I tripped over my own two feet and fell flat on my face. I heard the shrieking laughter of Jessica and Lauren and the stupid guffaw of Mike.

What a morning, I thought to myself, just as the bell rang.

I headed to my first period class, which happened to be English, joy of joys.

My courses this year consisted of English, ugh the dreadful calculus, Vocals (which I have no idea how that happened), Art class, lunch, biology and gym, my second worse subject, and also a complete necessity for all four years. (Who the hell thought up of that stupid rule?)

I was somewhat alright with my schedule; I had Alice in my English, calculus, lunch and gym, and Angela in my English, calculus, lunch and gym. The only classes who I didn't know were in that class was art and vocal. Art would be my favourite class but vocal, I have no idea how that happened; I would assume it was the work of Alice or something.

I sat down beside in the middle of Angela and Alice in the back seat.

"Hey guys," I whispered as the teacher walked in.

"Hey," they whispered back. "You seem happier," Alice pointed out.

I smirked, then told them about the little tiff I had with Mike and they burst out in fits of quiet giggles.

"LADIES!" the teacher shouted at us, "Sorry Ms. Laurie," we all chanted in unison.

Ms. Laurie glared at us for a while; I think the coffee has brainwashed her mind or something. I thought before she resumed what she was saying.

"As I was explaining, before we were so rudely interrupted, we will be learning all abo-," and at the moment, being five minutes late, Edward walked in, followed by Mike Newton.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Newton," the shrill voice of Ms. Laurie exclaimed, "Can you tell us why you are five minutes late to my class?"

Edward Cullen shot her a toothy smile and I could see Ms. Laurie falter in her step slightly.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head down on top of my hands on the desk. "Bathroom," Edward simply said.

"Oh well, don't let it happen again," was all she said, sounding a little breathless.

"Typical," I muttered under my breathe and I saw Edward's eyes flashed to mine while he sat down. I blushed and turned my head.

Ugh, stupid Edward.

English went by boringly as Ms. Laurie discussed the usual stuff on the first day, what are the expectations, what unit we're learning, how to prepare ourselves for university and such and such like that. I zoned out about ten minutes in while Alice and Angela amused themselves by playing hang men with each other.

It was the same for calculus, vocals and art, it was so boring. Thank god Edward wasn't in any of those classes, then soon it was time for lunch. Then came biology, which my good luck streak ended and Edward, along with everyone else in his stupid clique, was in. And what was worse when Edward had to sit beside the only empty seat, which happened to beside me! I was seething during that entire class. Just thank god he didn't attempt to talk to me.

Gym, the last and final class, and it wasn't so bad. Couch Van just let gave us a quick talk about the whole shebang then let us do whatever we wanted for the last hour of our class.

Then soon I was allowed to leave and go home.

"Thank god that's ever! That was the most boring day I have ever lived through in my entire life!" I exclaimed, walking out of the doors with Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben behind me.

Then I noticed it was raining, "Oh crap," I said dejectedly.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh it's nothing," I lied, I knew she had a date with Jasper tonight and that she would be going straight to his house after school, same with Angela and Ben and I didn't want to ruin their evening.

Alice stared at me skeptically, along with everyone else and I just smiled sheepishly, "Alright I'm gonna go now, see you guys later," I quickly said, speeding off in the direction of the parking lot.

I kept on running until I was sure I was out of eye-sight from them and slowed down to a walking pace.

"Stupid bad luck," I muttered to myself as I walked through the rain.

"Stupid rain," I muttered as well. At least I was happy that I wore a black tank top underneath my white sweater.

I heard a car honking at me while my feet slopped in the mud on the side of the road, and I turned to see a silver Volvo pull up behind me.

**There's Bella's view, what did you think? I'm sorry if it sounded a little boring, but I hope the next chapter turns out a little more interesting with some drama added into it.**

**Thanks for Reading and please Review!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	3. Edward Cullen's First Day of School

**Hello Everyone, I finally got the third chapter of my story done. It's called, "The Day of Edward Cullen" and I'm pretty sure that you can figure out it's going to be Edward's POV. The next chapter will be featuring the dinner, and I was wondering on some opinions about the POV's for that. Bella's? Edward's? Or both?**

**Reivews would be fantastic for another chapter!:) Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Edward Cullen's First Day of School**

When Mike mentioned to me about finding a new girl, for some reason I immediately thought of Bella. Then I shook my head, why? Why would you think that? Stupid mind.

Mike stopped by my side and whispered to me, "Here it comes Edward," then he smirked as hordes and hordes of people ran at me.

I loved pleasing my fans, no matter what, but everyday at school, having to deal with this all the time. It was getting ridiculous.

Not that I don't love having the girls swoon over me, it was really creepy when they got so stalker-ish, but Mike seemed to enjoy all the attention.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I heard the crowd shrieked. I flashed them my dazzling smile and they all squealed louder. I smirked to myself, '_Yup, still got the Cullen Charm,_'

It went on for five minutes until Lauren and Jessica made their way over to me.

"EDDIE POO!" Lauren screamed as she jumped on me.

I glared at her and made her got off, "it's Edward, not Eddie-Poo,"

She pouted as she got off and then she started rubbing her fingers up and down my chest in what she hoped was a suggestive manner, "So Edward," she spoke seductively, "I'm all alone tonight," she whispered.

I smirked then grabbed her hands, "Sorry Lauren, family matters call for tonight," and her pout got even bigger.

I gave her a dazzling smile and she melted. I let go and walked around her, "Hey Edward!" Jessica squealed as she bounded over to me to give me a hug.

'_Ok, these two are getting seriously annoying, they were fun for the ride but I'm getting tired of them,_' I thought to myself. I really needed to find myself a new girl, then Bella appeared in my mind.

I mentally smacked myself, I can't think of Bella! No way in hell!

"Hey where did Mike go?" I asked, just realizing that he was gone and so was the crowd, thanks to Jessica and Lauren, they scare everyone else off which can be a relief sometime.

"There he is!" Jessica exclaimed, pointing over to the parking lot. And there he was, sneaking up behind Bella then he grabbed her rear.

'_Not good,_' I thought to myself. I knew Bella for a while and I knew what she could do.

I could hardly hold in my laughter when Bella pinned him against the car, it was just plain funny. Note to self, make fun of Mike about this later.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! LET HIM GO!" Jessica shrieked, and as unfortunate as I was, I happened to be standing beside her and going half deaf at her screams.

Lauren and Jessica ran over to them as I causally strolled over, taking much pleasure in Mike's submission to Bella.

I saw Bella tighten the grip on Mike's arm and he cried out.

I couldn't hold in the chuckle I had building up.

"Wonderful, glad to see that we've settled that out," Bella turned around and I wrapped my arm around her before she got away, deciding to play with her a bit.

"Hey babe, how about hanging out with us? I promise you we'll have a good time," I purred into her ear, she couldn't resist my offer.

"Like what are you doing Edward? You like can't ask her that!" Lauren shouted out, but I simply ignored her, smirking at Bella, turning on the Cullen Charm.

She smiled back at me, "I'd love to..." '_Score_' I thought in my mind, but then she pulled away and I frowned, "But I've come to learn that your promises mean shit," she spoke, causing me to stare at her in disbelief. Her voice was so cold and full of hate, no one has been that bitter towards me before. And I never expected it to ever come from Bella, sure she ignored me usually or whenever she talked to me, it was usually an argument but I never expected her to hate me this much.

I smirked to myself, I'll change all that.

Soon the bell rang and we had to head to class. My class schedule was really messed up. I had biology twice for some odd reason, and no lunch so after English, I was schedule to have an appointment with my guidance counselor to fix all of that, then lastly I had Spanish.

Jessica and Lauren soon departed to their own classes and it was just me and Mike left. As soon as they were out of sight, Mike rubbed his sore arm and I burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in longer.

He glared at me and began to walk away. I had to take a few gulps of breathes to calm myself down.

I chased after him until we were walking side by side, "You are aware that you tried to hit on the chief of police's daughter right? Let me say that again, _chief of police_," I asked him, emphasizing my point.

"I didn't know she could do that," he mumbled, keeping his eyes downcast.

I just smirked at him, "You need a new girl Mike,"

"So do you," he retorted back.

My smirk grew wider, "And I've got a target,"

He paused and stared at me, "WHO?!" he demanded.

"Said chief of police's daughter," I proudly stated, then he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" he asked as we resumed walking,

I shook my head, "I most certainly am not,"

"You're nuts and you're going to lose. She hates you man, no way in hell would she be your girl," he said.

"Care to wager a bet on that?" I asked confidently, there was no way I would lose.

He paused again and turned to face me, a huge smile plastered on his face, "Alright, you've got yourself a bet. Terms?"

"If I win, and Bella does become my girl, then you have to go out on a date with Jessica," they dated once, and Mike thought it was really annoying. Then I asked myself, why do we still talk to them if they're annoying us? Then I remembered, right, they keep away the hordes of fans since I decided against having bodyguards at school.

"And if _I_ win, then you owe me a trip to California…_all_ expenses paid," he added on into the end.

I rolled my eyes, of course Mike wanted to travel or something, "Deal," I said, holding out his hand.

"Deal," he replied as we shook firmly.

The rest of the day passed dully, I only saw Bella in my one English class so trying to woo her might be difficult.

I had my classes switched, although I skipped my second, third and fourth period because I figured I'd start on it tomorrow. I still kept my English with Mike and Alice, calculus, vocal and art with no one I knew…well talked to so often anyway, then lunch, biology with Mike, and to my dismay, Lauren and Jessica, and then my delight, Bella, then Spanish class alone again, except for the tons of crazy girls who kept on staring at me.

Then finally, school was over. Since Alice was going over to Jasper's, thankfully I didn't have to wait for her because it was raining out now, so I bid Mike goodbye then got in my car to head on home.

It was silent as I rode in my car, except for the sounds of rain pattering on my car. Then I saw a figure walking along side the road, and then I realized it was Bella, drenched from the rain.

I honked and pulled up behind her.

Bella was completely surprised when she saw me step out of the car, and I was smart enough to bring my umbrella with me.

When I neared her, for some reason, I found that the way stuck to her face due to the rain, how the shimmer of the water made her glow, just how she looked overall, made her beautiful. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of these thoughts.

"Need a lift? I asked.

Her jaw dropped and she started me disbelievingly. I smiled at her to show that I was being truthful, "Well do you?" I asked again.

I could see the internal argue she was having in her mind, then she sighed in defeat as she nodded her head, "yes please," she said timidly.

I never realized how beautiful her voice was, the melody and enchantment of it.

My smile widen, I don't know why that the fact she accepted my offer made me swell with happiness inside…maybe I was sick?

I led her to my car, making sure that the umbrella kept her relatively dry, well as much as I could seeing that she was still soaking wet from earlier.

When we were both comfortably seated in the dry haven of my silver Volvo, I sped off, and things started off with an awkward silence.

Every now and then, I would glance at Bella from the corner of my eye, and I always say her sitting there and fidgeting nervously.

I decided to turn on the radio, hoping to calm the tension.

One of my songs came on; it was "You're Beautiful".

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowd-,"_

Bella quickly turned off the music and I looked at her questioningly. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I've got a small headache," was her reply but I could tell she was lying, she had this quirk that she would bite her lower lip whenever she did that, but I just shrugged and the car returned to another awkward silence.

In the car, I had this sudden urge to wrap my arms around her, to hold her close to me… NO, don't even think that! It's Bella! What is wrong with you?

I was extremely grateful when we finally reached her house so this stupid feeling would go away.

I walked her up to her door, holding the umbrella for her so she wouldn't get wet again, well even more wet then she actually was. During the journey to her door she spent protesting that I didn't have to do it, I just ignored her.

She unlocked her door then turned around to look at me, "thanks a lot Edward," she said quietly, then I noticed she was blushing and determined to look at me.

I gave her one of my famous crooked smiles, "Anytime babe, see you tonight," I said, walking away from her.

'_3, 2, 1…,'_ "HEY, DON'T CALL ME BABE!" she shouted at me.

I laughed and got into my car. She was glaring daggers at me when I looked up at her, but I smiled and waved, then headed out of her driveway. The last I saw of her was that she was storming back angrily into her house, causing me to chuckle once more at her antics.

Tonight will certainly be an interesting evening.

**So there it is, Edward's POV on the first day of school. I hope you enjoyed!  
Don't forget to review for the next chapter please!**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	4. Dinner With the Cullens and Swans

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the long update. I've been so hectic lately, working on other stories and school has been hell as of recently. I may take a while for a new update, exams, culminatings and end-of-the-year tests are coming up so I'm really sorry if I take a while.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and also, perhaps any ideas on how to make this story better would be fantastic. I have a few ideas, but some suggestions would be good to help me with inspiration for this story so I can keep on writing!  
So r****eviews would awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Dinner With the Cullen's/Swans**

Bella's POV

I was seething when I walked through my door, "Stupid, arrogant, smug, think-he's-all-that, selfish, creep. No respect, degrading women, typical ass!" I muttered as I climbed up my stairs. "That self-centered, egotistical, idiotic JERK!" I screamed; I was really fuming right now.

The door slammed into my wall as I forcefully pushed it opened. I dropped my bag beside me and grabbed my towel. Perhaps a nice shower will relax me from this angry state I was in.

And the shower provided what I wanted. It calmed me down a lot and got me thinking, '_Maybe I am being to rash about this whole Edward thing. But he did hurt me, ugh I don't know,_' I sighed, getting out of the shower.

Going to the Cullen's tonight, I'll stick with something casual. It's not like it's a formal affair or anything.

I decided on a pair of comfy jeans and my favourite blue blouse. I tossed my red hoodie overtop, it was a bit cold out. I heard rustling downstairs and voices, so I quickly slipped on my converse shoes and went quietly headed down the stairs. It was going so well until I tripped on the third last step and fell all the way down, landing very hard on my back.

My loud squeak and thump on the floor alerted Renee and Charlie who came bustling out of the kitchen, and they're surprised looks turned into worry as they began to fret over me.

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" Renee asked, taking hold of one of my arms, dad had the other, and lifting me up to sit upright.

"Yeah," I replied, "I figure there's going to be a lot of bruising,"

Charlie sighed in relief, "Thank god, you've got to be more careful Bella," he scolded.

I smiled back at him, "I'll try dad,"

I staggered onto my feet, my side and my back feeling a little numb.

Renee steadied me before she set me down into a kitchen chair, "When are we going?"

Charlie glanced up at the clock, "Well Edward should be here around ten to six,"

I glanced up at the clock, it was 5:30, then I backtracked, "Wait, Edward's coming to pick us up?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, my cruiser is making these funny sounds so I'm getting that checked out tomorrow, you're car, I'm not going to even comment on that, and your mother can't find her car keys in her room anywhere,"

"You make me sound like I'm that forgettable," Renee exclaimed, hitting her husband lightly on the chair.

"What's wrong with my car?" I asked, defending it quickly, I loved my car dearly. Sure it's a little old, a little loud, but it was mine.

Charlie sighed, "You really need a new car Bella. Your truck is beat up and old, and also rusting,"

"Your father is right dear, how about if we get you a new car?" Renee interjected.

I shook my head definitely, "No way, I love my truck, besides Jacob said he's coming to fix it up this weekend so end of discussion," I quickly stated.

"But -," Charlie attempted to speak up but I glared at him, "End of discussion," I repeated, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

In my mind, I could see both of them shaking their heads at me. I smiled and headed up the stairs, slowly and cautiously, it's even worse when you're falling down the stairs backwards.

I took a quick look at my alarm clock, Edward would be here in fifteen minutes, so I decided to find something to bring along to occupy myself, just as Angela suggested.

I grabbed my shoulder bag, almost resembling a shoulder purse, and stuffed in my sketchbook, some pencils, my Dracula book and my I-pod would be good to as well. It's going to take every ounce of my strength not to argue with Edward again, we would we get into one of our famous arguments over some stupid matter, and I wanted the rest of the evening to be peaceful and relaxing.

I didn't realize I spent a while in my room, just brooding over my thoughts until I heard the doorbell ring.

I sighed and tossed the shoulder bag over my shoulder, "This should be fun," I muttered to myself as I headed downstairs.

Edward was waiting there, in all his glory, wearing a white, silver pinstriped dress shirt and black pants. I froze for a moment on the last step, for some reason, he actually looked…stunning.

I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of these horrid thoughts. Edward, having caught my staring, smirked confidently at me. All I did was scowl and push passed him with everyone else following behind me, although I'm pretty sure that Charlie and Renee were a tad confused at my sudden anger.

Renee and I slipped into the backseat with Charlie in the front and we were off.

Edward's POV

I couldn't help but smirk to myself when I caught Bella staring at me. She was still incensed during the entire car ride to my place.

The car ride took about ten minutes until we finally reached my Victorian home. I loved my home, big and beautiful and in a place where I can get some privacy away from all those annoying reporters.

I watched as Bella was the first one out of the car and I couldn't help but stare at her while she walked up to my doorstep, well ran to my doorstep.

Her body looked so perfect, and her beautiful hair, oh and that dazzling smile. I shook my head, c'mon Edward, you have to think straight here!

I hopped out of my Volvo and followed the Swans, more specifically Bella, into my home to see Carlisle and Esme, my parents, greeting our guests.

That went out for a couple of minutes until Charlie went off with Carlisle to watch the game I assume, Renee went off with Esme to help prepare dinner, and all there left was Bella.

She looked up and her eyes met mine. Giving her one of my famous crooked smiles, I saw her blush and quickly turned away. Sometimes I know how to work her up.

"Hey Bella," I crooned; I believe her blush is turning redder, "What's up?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders in reply, but I also noticed she wouldn't look at me. For a moment or two, it was just an awkward silence as we stood there, I was looking at Bella, and she was looking…elsewhere.

Then an idea popped into my head, "Hey Bella, I want to show you something,"

She simply nodded and followed me upstairs to my room. My room was on the third floor, it was rather large and had another room attached to it, a room for me to get some inspiration and such. I wonder if Bella remembers it.

My room was awesome; my room was painted a rich red colour with a wall-sized window covering the whole south wall. A lot of my wall space was either covered with family photographs, some concert pictures, and childhood drawings that mom made me keep on my walls. My comfy bed with a gold and red bed set on top was near the west end with black shelves on either side containing my large CD collections, I probably had more than 300 I would assume…or was it 400?

I had a few table stands around my room; one was beside my large black sofa, placed near the window, one beside my bed, another beside my bathroom door and hallway door and the last one beside my stereo speaker.

On the opposite CD was a huge and also very sophisticated stereo system. I had a computer desk beside it and then to top it all off was a matching gold rug. Beside my door that led from the hallway to my room was two doors, a blue one that meant the bathroom and a white one that led to my studio or inspiration room.

"Wow," I heard Bella breathe out, "I haven't been in here in so long. Things haven't changed one bit, well maybe except for the pictures,"

It has been a while since I've just talked to Bella like this, just her and me.

She turned around to look at me as I shut the door behind us, "So what did you want to show me?" she asked.

Right, uh I didn't have anything I wanted to talk to her about. I just wanted to get her someplace where we wouldn't be disturbed.

Then a thought came into my head, "Well uh…I was just wondering if you wanted to start hanging out again. I miss the ol' days where it was just you and me. We were almost inseparable," I smirked to myself, that was good, and true I suppose. That thing mom had mentioned earlier really got to me, and also what Alice had said.

What was it that had separated between me and Bella? It couldn't have been because I was famous, right?

She was gaping at me, completely shocked about my sudden question.

"Oh… uhm…I uh-," I listened to her stumble on her words. It really bothered me, most people would quickly answer yes to this question but why was Bella having so much difficulty with it? The reason we split up couldn't have been that bad.

I walked over towards her and lifted her chin so she could look at me. The moment I lifted her face, I was immediately mesmerized in those beautiful brown eyes she had. They stared back at me, almost as if they were boring into my soul. Bella's eyes were so…stunning, so innocent.

But what I also noticed was this jolt I felt when I touched her. It shocked me at first but I stayed calm, even though my mind was all over the place. I've never felt that before when I touched Bella, so why now?

I mentally slapped myself, '_Get a grip Edward! Focus on the real goal!'_ my mind screamed at me.

"Bella?" I asked, catching her off guard. She also seemed like she was put into a trance. "Oh," I heard her whisper softly.

She tried to get out of my grip but I held onto her tightly, wrapping my other arm around her waist. "Bella, please answer my question," I whispered softly into her ear.

It was completely silent in my room, and through the quiet, I could hear Bella's heartbeat, loud and fast. What was wrong with Bella? My answer couldn't have made her like this.

I felt her place her hands on my chest and with a soft grunt, she pushed me away, escaping from my grip, surprisingly.

"I gotta go," she explained quickly, running past me and out the door.

What just happened?

Bella's POV

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I rushed down the stairs, surprisingly I didn't trip, and into the living room where I plopped myself down on the couch.

I placed a hand over my frantic heart. What was that? What just happened?

My heart was beating so fast, and when Edward touched me, I felt this shock of electric waves flow through me, starting from my chin then spread throughout my entire body.

My breathing was heavy and I lifted my legs to hug close to my touch. "Just what was that?" I asked allowed.

"What was what Bella?" a deep voice asked behind me. It sounded so light and feathery, but had a certain masculinity tone behind it than made it so attractive.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked at the sudden voice. I jumped and fell off the couch, landing on my stomach. "Oww…" I muttered, although it was slightly muffled because I lying face down on the ground.

I felt two strong arms lift me up and place me back on the couch and I looked up to see Carlisle looking down at me. I mix of amusement and worry on his face.

"Are you alright Bella?"

I relaxed on the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to my chest while I closed my eyes. "Yeah, just peachy keen," I answered.

I felt my legs being lifted up and placed back down into his lap. "You make a good foot stool Carlisle," I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle once more, "So what's bothering you Bella?"

I opened my eyes to look at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Isn't it usually what?" he asked, he was having too much fun in this. I believe it's some life-long goal of the Cullen's to pick fun at my life.

I rolled my eyes, "I mean why do you ask?"

"Well the first sign was that you were talking to yourself, and the next one was that you sounded a little worry Bella,"

"Oh…" I relaxed once more, closing my eyes.

"So what i-,"

"Where's dad?" I asked, cutting him off quickly. I really needed to sort of my thoughts first before I talked to anyone.

I'm pretty sure Carlisle noticed it, but he was wise, he's known me since I was in diapers and he knew when to talk about something and when to keep it quiet.

I heard his quiet sigh before he answered, "Your mother called for him,"

I just simply nodded, "How come you're not with Edward?" he asked.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, "he was being an idiot," was my reply, and it was somewhat partially true.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me contemplatively, something suspicious was working in his mind, and thank god when Esme called for dinner.

Carlisle patted my leg, "Let's go Bella, dinner's a-waiting,"

I nodded and got up, following Carlisle in the elegant dining room where a magnificent feast was set up.

Beautiful china sets were set up on the dark mahogany dining table, about six dishes altogether, and mom and Esme really outdid themselves.

They had prepared some roast beef, half of it in slices while the other half was still whole and had tiny garlic pieces cooked inside, mash potatoes and gravy, a series of salads, a bowl of mixed vegetables and a bottle of sparkling apple juice. Edward and I were still underage and mom doesn't drink.

"Wow, it looks delicious, a wonderful job honey, and you as well Renee," Carlisle exclaimed.

Renee and Esme smiled as well all sat down, Edward was heading down I think, "Well it's also thanks to the kitchen staff," Esme commented, she was really modest because I knew she made more than the staff, same with Renee.

Moments later, Edward arrived and we were all ready to dig in into this wonderful feast.

During the dinner, I was silent pretty much through all of it. I was too busy brooding over my thoughts about what happened in Edward's room. I knew I was an idiot, worrying about it too much, but for some reason I couldn't' get it out of my head. That moment just felt so…intimate.

I would usually drift in and out of conversations, mostly whenever I was addressed directly, but throughout the dinner, I was quiet. Every so often, I could also see Edward glancing at me from the corner of my eye, and sometimes I would find myself staring at him. What was wrong with me? Snap out of it Bella!

Soon it was dessert and Renee and Esme had made their famous banana, vanilla cream pie. Usually I would love there pies, but I was too contemplative at the moment to really pie any attention to what was going on at the moment, I merely just picked at my slice. But I did happen to notice that Edward was gone, he excused himself before dessert arrived.

"Well if Bella agrees, then she will be staying here. Bella?" I heard Charlie call for me.

I jumped out of my trance to see everyone staring at me. I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, what?"

Renee laughed softly, "Do you agree to stay here than?" she asked me. I was completely oblivious and sort of disoriented to understand the question so I just agreed so I could quickly return to thinking over my current predicament.

Esme clapped her hands together, "Wonderful Bella, then you'll be here with us for two weeks than! Edward and Alice will greatly love your company."

I just smiled and nodded until what she had said had registered through my mind.

I stood up quickly, almost knocking over my chair, "I'm staying WHERE?"

So much for my peaceful and relaxing evening.

**Well there's chapter 4. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, it needed to end somewhere and that place seemed the best. As promise, I will try to update as soon as possible, but it might take a while because of all my school work...cursed school!**

**Remember, suggestions would be extremely helpful for inspiration on this story so I can update quicker. Reveiws are also welcomed, so please review!**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	5. Day One: Shutters at the Movie

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long update. Things have been pretty hectic lately with a bunch of end-of-the-year assignments and I just came down with a chest infection so it's been pretty difficult to concentrate lately on my stories. **

**Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. In my perspective, I think it's lacking a few things, but it was the best I could do for now on these stories. These human stories are a little more difficult for me to think up of, but I will try my best on this and work hard on it! **

**Perhaps any ideas on how to make this story better would be fantastic. I have a few ideas, but some suggestions would be good to help me with inspiration for this story so I can keep on writing!  
So r****eviews would awesome!**

**p.s I also apologize for any gramatical errors, I was in a rush when writing this. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Day One: Shutters at the Movies**

That's it! That definitely confirmed it! There is some higher being whose intent on making my life miserable.

We were now on our way home and I was somewhat sulking on my future for the next two weeks. Of course I couldn't be happier to stay with Alice and Esme and Carlisle for two weeks, I wouldn't mind at all, it was _him._

I wonder if he knew about it yet, or if they just told me.

Charlie and Renee explained that they would both be gone in Phoenix, Charlie who had a training program he needed to take and Renee who had some librarian convention or what now. That just said it was a convenience that they were both placed in Phoenix.

I shouldn't think so negatively, I mean there is a big chance that he might not even be home half the time, with all his music deals and what not. I looked up to see his eyes looking at me from the rearview mirror. He was smirking, scratch that, he knew and thus begins my torment in hell.

Charlie and Renee had suggested that I pack my things tonight, then I would be skipping school tomorrow to say goodbye, then I would drop my stuff off the Cullen's mansion.

I dread for what torment Edward and Alice may unleash upon me. For Alice, it's shopping and makeovers and all that typical sleepover jazz, with Edward, only God knows.

By the time we left the Cullen's and returned home, it was 10:00 and when I walked into my home, I purposely refused to look at Edward when I exited his car. Charlie and Renee on the other hand, said their goodbyes before following me into our empty house.

I trudged up my stairs and changed into something comfy. A pair of blue and white stripped pajamas bottoms and a light pink tank top. Tying my hair up into a ponytail, I began my packing.

Renee's face popped into my doorway, "Hey honey, do you need any help?" she asked. I didn't smile at her; I was a bit angry at this sudden housing arrangement.

"No mom," I simply said.

I turned back to my folding and I heard her enter my room before closing the door. "I'm really sorry Bella," I remained unresponsive.

She sat down beside me, folding the mountain of clothes I took out of my closet to pack. "I know you're angry at me and your father, but I'm sorry it was such a short notice. We were only informed only about a week ago about our trip and things have been so hectic lately that we never had a chance to discuss it over with you,

"You like the Cullen's don't you?"

I paused in my folding, I shrugged my shoulders, "I suppose so, I mean Carlisle and Esme are so nice and Alice is an awesome friend…it's just him," I sighed.

Mom smiled sadly at me, she knew all to well about our friendship break up, but she didn't know the whole story behind it.

"Oh honey," she sighed, wrapping her arms around me in a gentle hug, "Things will look up. I'm sure that there must've been something that affected Edward's mind at that moment. It must've been all the fame or something that went to his head," she tried to console me.

"Yeah," I said, my voice sounding a little choked up, "probably,"

Mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder in a comforting gesture and kissed me on my temple, "It'll be alright Bella, for there's always a silver lining,"

I smiled, "That's such a cliché line," and mom giggled softly, "but it's true,"

"Give Edward a chance honey, help him find his way again," It seemed like everyone was telling me to give him a chance lately…

"Rekindle the friendship you lost," she suggested before giving me one last kiss on the cheek and exiting my room, leaving me alone to my folding and my thoughts.

"Should I give him a chance?" I asked aloud.

xXx

"Oh Bella! This is going to be fantastic! We can have makeovers, movie nights, oh my god! We can even torment Edward all night long!" Alice squealed as she showed me my room.

We ended up just skipping school entirely for that day after say our farewells to my parents.

"Alice, I'm all up for the movies and tormenting but there is no way in hell that I'm agreeing to those makeovers," I firmly stated, setting down my duffel bag on my bed, and lugging up my one suitcase beside it, in the room I would be staying in for the next two weeks.

Alice didn't even act like she heard me she strode over to the doorway and stopped in the frame, "You'll relent," she smiled before walking out.

"I'll give you time to unpack then we're going out for lunch," her voice drifted back into my room.

I sighed, flopping down on my cushy mattress; I took in my new surroundings. I was currently rooming in one of the many Cullen guest rooms. They all had their different touches of moods to it; one could be blue and ocean themed, while the other was a lush and rich red, representing the sophistication and beauty of the rose. Esme did have good taste in home décor.

The room I would usually stay in, although not often, was the room that best represented something very natural, such as a room that portrayed the beauty and simplicity of nature like a large meadow, or scenic waterfall view.

The walls were painted a sunset blue, with various scenery portraits adorning it. The floors were a hardwood oak with a rather large and plush brown/beige carpet laid on the floor, just in front of my bed.

On the south side of my room was wall-sized window, with a beautiful view of the top of the forest and a glimpse of the river flowing among it. On the west side was my large canopy bed, a dark mahogany bed with a brown, blue and white bed set on top. There was also a matching bed stand beside my bed on either side, both having crystal lamps on top and the right side bed stand holding a digital clock.

The east side, opposite of my bed was a dark mahogany dresser and a few homey items on top such as candles, family portraits, and another lamp, along with a DVD player and a stereo system. Above the dresser was large plasma screen TV, no doubt it was high definition because of riches the Cullen's had, and on either side were large stereo speakers, probably connected to the TV.

Then on the east end, the corner away from the window was a white door that led to my bathroom. Then lastly the room was decorated with various objects to make the room cozier; a full-length mirror, a bookcase containing various fictional novels and large volumes, a dark mahogany desk, computer set up and all, and lastly a comfy, swiveling chintz chair in front of the desk.

I decided to heed Alice's words before she tears my head off and began to unpack, placing the adequate amount of clothes I brought into the dresser. I only filled the top two drawers, leaving the last two empty, and placed the books I brought on top of the dresser. My bag of toiletries was placed on the bathroom door handle and then I was finished.

At that moment, Alice somehow knowing, walked into my room, "Great Bella, you're finished!" Alice's precise appearances really didn't bother me, I've gotten used to it over time.

She paused mid-stride towards me when she eyes my clothes distastefully. I rolled my eyes; because I thought what I was wearing was fine, just a pair of blue jeans that flared at the bottom, white tennis shoes, and my white, three-quarters lengths sleeved blouse with a red wool vest over top.

Alice on the other hand, had on a red and white sundress, flowing down to her knees with a black belt underneath her chest. It was spaghetti strapped and intricately designed with floral patterns on the rim of her dress and in the chest area. She also matched it with a few silver bangles, hoop earrings and strappy white sandals, about three inches high. Although Alice says they're not that tall, I would have to disagree with her because walking in heels, less than one inch high was something I could never master in my life.

"Alice, can we head out?" I asked, ignoring the glare she directed at my outfit. With her lips pursed, she answered, "I suppose so,"

I smiled, and grabbed her hand, leading us out of the room and into her garage where her lovely yellow Porsche would be waiting patiently for us.

It was just me and Alice out today. Alice pushed Edward to go to school because she knew that I didn't want to really talk to him at the moment, not to mention I needed to discuss what just happened last night with him with Alice.

We settled ourselves comfortably in her black interior car and Alice placed her black, wide framed sunglasses and pulled out.

Alice and I spent the day in Port Angeles, shopping, Alice's suggestion, and walking around pretty much. Halfway through our little trip, I thought it was amusing that on our second day of school, we were already skipping.

We took a quick break from shopping and I talked to Alice about the suggestion Edward made the previous night and she was just as equally shocked as I was.

She leaned back into her chair; we were currently taking a rest stop at an outdoor café, and tapped her chin in a thoughtful way. "How strange," she muttered.

"This will require some investigative work," she said and I raised my eyebrow questioningly at her, "Investigative work?" Alice nodded.

"And you plan on accomplishing that how….?" Alice smirked at me, "I've got my ways. Now hush my dear Bella, Alice will figure things out,"

I knew something was up though with Edward. Why was it that four years later, now he decides to be friends again? He sounded innocent enough, but something was fishy and I was planning on finding out.

"You should say yes though," Alice suggested, breaking me out of my thought process.

"Say yes to what?" I was a little confused by this comment.

"To starting up your friendship with Edward. C'mon Bella, this is your chance to make up for that lost time with Edward, and he's not a bad guy. I mean he might've not even realized what he had done. I mean did you ever tell him how you felt?"

I shook my head, "No," I whispered, trying to avoid Alice's gaze.

After that incident, I just stopped talking to him altogether. It was even sadder when he never even tried to call me back or anything to ask me what was wrong.

"I-I don't know Alice, it's all so complicated," I explained to her.

I looked up to see Alice eyeing me carefully, "You're hiding something," she accused, staring at me dead in the face.

I was a little taken aback by her sudden proclamation. "What?"

"You're hiding something Bella. It can't be that complicated if Edward became famous, he sort of ignored you, sorry if that sounded harsh, and you stopped talking to him. What more is there?"

Damn, Alice was too perceptive for her own good. "It's nothing," I answered quickly and Alice just scrutinized me even more.

I avoided her gaze, trying not to fall for her persuading glare. After a moment or two, she just sighed and leant back into her chair again.

"Sheesh Bella, you are full of secrets," she commented.

"So are you Alice, so are you," Alice playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm done here," Alice chirped, standing up. I stood up as well, following her movements.

I glanced at the café clock, it was about quarter to four, and school would've ended perhaps forty five minutes ago.

Alice had somehow dragged me on more shopping trips, but this time instead of shopping around in the little quaint stores, she's dragged me all the way to Port Angeles mall where we were there for about three and a half hours, which was long, slow and torturous. Not to mention Alice insisted on buying me new clothes for the two weeks I would be staying at her house, and no matter what I said, in her mind, it somehow came out, "Of course Alice, I would love for you to buy me clothes,"

"Alice, are we done? We've been shopping for almost four hours and a break sounds good,"

"How about a movie Bella? Alice suggested suddenly. Her abrupt proposal caught me off guard, but nonetheless I agreed, better then shopping some more and it prolonged the time I would see Edward at my temporary home. Ever since that meeting, I've been avoiding him, albeit it hasn't been very long, but I really didn't' want to talk to him just right away.

I was still trying to think of the right answer, did I really want to be friends again? The answer was obvious, of course I do! But do I want my experience that all over again? As Alice said, he changed, I'm not sure for the better, but she assures me he really is trustworthy, and I did suppose that there might be some of my fault because I never did tell him how I felt.

Alice and I walked out of the mall, dumping all of the clothes she bought into the trunk and drove to the Cineplex, "So what do you want to watch Bella?"

I shrugged, "I'm not much of a movie person, you choose,"

Alice scanned at our selection, it was ten to eight and only two movies were being shown at eight o' clock, the rest were either at eight thirty, or nine so we had to choose between Shutters or Step up 2. Having already seen Step Up, we decided to go with Shutters.

Now I wasn't much of a horror movie fan so this should be interesting on how it all turns out. I didn't' mind them, I just liked to avoid them whenever possible, but how bad can watching Shutters compare to facing Edward. Oh, it's so much more worse.

We walked in to an almost packed theater. Shutters was pretty new out so of course it'd be popular, I really don't like crowds. Alice and I found seats near the second last row, with popcorn and sodas in hand we made are way and sat down comfortably while just in time, the previews began to play.

A few minutes later just when the movie was about to begin, there was some rustling coming from beside me in the empty seats and then heard the sound of someone sitting in that chair.

I turned my head to see who it was, surprised and angry at who was beside me.

Edward's POV

Whew, we made it just in time before the movies started.

It was me and Mike for the movies, but Jessica and Lauren found out about our plans and tagged along. School was a little boring today, and it was frustrating that Bella wasn't there. I'm not sure whether it was because I missed her presence near me or because of that bet, time was being wasted when she wasn't here.

What are you thinking about Edward? Of course it's about that bet! What else could there be?

Mike and I decided to see Shutters for tonight, although it took a while to get the tickets because of the swarm of fans coming to me for autographs, thankfully we made it just before it started.

I took the first four seats that were empty and made myself comfortable until I heard a very annoyed voice beside me.

"What are _you _doing here?" someone whispered at me.

I turned my head and to my great luck, there was Bella.

"Bella, what a surprise seeing you here," I whispered back to her, grinning widely. What great luck I had!

Bella's glare was easily visible in the dark theater, but I chose to ignore it and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "It's a small world isn't it?"

She shrugged off my arm, gave me one final glare before returning to the movie. Ah the movies, one of the many perfect places to release the Cullen charm, among others.

During Shutters, it was alright; didn't scare me that much but I'm pretty glad the Bella chose it because I know she can't stand horror movies…although I wonder why she chose it in the first place.

The moment something horrific first appeared in the movie, she clutched onto my hand that was on the armrest.

A horror movie, the perfect thing to "protect" the girl.

At one point, when the movie began to reach its climactic scene, Bella almost screamed and she hid her hands, covering over her eyes. Deciding to console her, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder once more and was surprised when she didn't try to shun me away.

Instead, she leant in closer towards me, her hands still covering her face except for her eyes now.

For some reason, this all felt right to me, like she belonged here in my arms. I could feel a surge of electricity flowing through me from the exposed skin of where we touched, this was crazy. What was going on here?

We stayed like that for the rest of the movie. I was perfectly content with holding her in my arms and Bella seemed alright with it either, perfectly undisturbed about it. Being here together felt like it was meant to be.

Although for some reason, I couldn't help but look at Bella, the perfect outlines of her body and the beauty of her face. Why was I noticing all this now? What was this weird feeling inside of my stomach? Why do I feel nervous around her, that I need to be more with her?

Eventually the movie had to end and that was when my good luck ended and Bella realized our position. She practically jumped from her seat and ran away, blushing furiously as she tried to get away.

I couldn't help but smirk at her typical actions, but I felt like something was missing when she left. The warmth of her body was gone and it felt cold all around me.

Stop thinking like that Edward! Remember the true goal, the bet with Mike!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and saw Mike motion for me to leave, Jessica and Lauren tailing behind us of course.

It was time to head on home, where Bella would be for the next two weeks. Perfect.

**Right, so there you have it. I hope it was alright and that you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took me a while to update and it might be another long time until I update again. Once summer comes, it'll be a lot easier for me for me to update and work on my stories!**

**Remember, suggestions would be extremely helpful for inspiration on this story so I can update quicker. Reveiws are also welcomed, so please review!**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	6. Consideration and Acceptance

**Alright everybody, as you know from my previous author's note, I had a poll set up see you readers could choose which one of my stories would be my top priority. And for all you Musical Love readers, it is unfortunate for me to announce that it is _not_ this story. But I am thrilled that no one had protested against this unorthdox idea.**

**I do hope that this does not dissuade from reading my stories. I have posted up an extra long chapter for Musical Love, and I promise you that even though I will be working on my top priority story first (which is Hidden Away if you want to check it out) I will try to update every once in a while. I really do hope that you will wait patiently and continue to read my story.**

**You've all been fantastic in reviews and hits have been great, so thank you so much for this! I'm just sorry if it seems rushed to you, but I hope not. Any comments, just let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

Consideration and Acceptance

"We can go shopping after! There's a Welcome-Back dance in a couple of weeks and I want get a new outfit! I wonder what the theme is. Oh I hope it'll be semi-formal, which would be so cool! Or maybe masquerade! Even better!

"Bella we have to go shopping! Please, please, _please_?!" Alice was going a mile a minute when she was talking and I only managed to catch the ending of her little rant.

"Right Alice, so what do you want again?" I asked, hoping she would clarify things up a bit.

Alice, Edward and I were all seated comfortably in Edward's Volvo, heading to school today. It was now the third day of school, and the second day that I was staying in the Cullen's mansion.

"Shopping today, after school?" she repeated.

"Alice we just went shopping yesterday," the events of yesterday flashing within my mind, and that moment with Edward was the clearest of them all. I shook my head; ridding my mind of these evil thoughts.

"Besides, you don't know what the theme for the dance is. How will you know what to buy?"

"I'm on the committee and we're planning that out today. I'll miss a bit of lunch, but that's alright. And don't you doubt my intuition, because I bet it's going to be masquerade of semi-formal!"

I sighed, of course Alice would be on the dance committee, there was no doubt about it. "Sorry Alice, I can't,"

Alice's loud gasp filled the car as her eyes assaulted me with horror and skepticism, "Because," continuing on, "I need to head back to my place for a bit. I forgot a few necessities that I need,"

"Oh," Alice sighed dejectedly, "Well perhaps this weekend," then she brightened up, "And we can invite Angela and Ben! OH and Jasper! We can mix and match our outfits for the dance, it'll be perfect!"

I rolled my eyes playfully at Alice, "Right Alice…"

Five minutes later, we arrived at school, and I tried to get away from Edward as fast as possible. During that whole ride, I could feel his eyes on me from the rearview mirror. It felt so unsettling but the confusing part was that it didn't feel wrong, his eyes seemed so soft.

Once more, I shook my head, _can't think like that!_

"Think we missed much yesterday?" I asked Alice as we made our way to find Angela. We found her with Ben and Jasper at our usual spot.

"Hey," I exclaimed, waving my hand to catch their attention.

Alice quickly ran towards Jasper, sitting in his lap and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hey baby," she cooed.

"Hey yourself," he said, giving her a full kiss on the lips.

I smiled at them; they were so cute in a cheesy sort of way but I knew Alice and Jasper were made for each other. They were so happy when they were with one another and you can just see love there.

Jasper wasn't a bad catch; handsome, athletic, smart and witty, and he's sensitive to others emotions. He's a great guy, the perfect one for Alice.

"Hi Bella, Alice," Angela greeted us, "How's living at the Cullen's?"

"Wonderful," Alice chirped, "the décor is fantastic, and the family is great, especially the sister! She's fantastic,"

I rolled my eyes; Alice seemed a little more hyper today.

"It's been alright, but it's only been a day. Last night was fine, and surprisingly Edward hadn't tried anything," now that I think about it, after we returned from the movies, he remained in his room for the rest of the evening, not making a single sound. It was really unlike him.

Angela gave me an encouraging smile, "It'll all work out Bella,"

"Thanks Angie," though I knew her words were supposed to be meant for comfort, I was still wary about my new living situations.

I sat down beside Angela but no sooner then a minute later, I was beginning to feel like an outsider, or the third wheel. Angela had her Ben and Alice had her Jasper, I was the poor little loner. Now that thought wasn't very pleasing at all.

What I decided to do instead was to keep quiet and I successfully and surprisingly managed to slip away from them. Then again, they were so absorbed with each other that you could probably have them right beside the church bells and think that cupid was near or something.

After successfully slipping away, I had about 10 more minutes to kill so instead, I decided to head to English early. This time, I made sure to pay attention to my surroundings and keep a wary eye out for Edward and his little crew. I did not want another repeat of Monday morning.

With a sigh of relief, I managed to make it to my English class without being spotted; perhaps my day wouldn't be so bad today. Then Edward walked in.

I tried to repress a groan, and was thankful that he wasn't with his little clique. No, I will not let him ruin my day, though I have a foreboding feeling that this may be the only blissful moment of peace I will receive all day.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted. I stiffened for a second; he was actually talking to me in school. I narrowed my eyes at him, something's up. It's either Edward chose to ignore my skepticism or he didn't notice it because he walked straight to my desk, settling himself on the seat beside me.

"Hi?" I replied nervously.

"So, did you ever consider my offer yet?" he asked abruptly.

"Oh, uhm, I…" actually I still wasn't sure yet. I've only talked to Alice about this and she recommends that I should accept, even Renee thinks it would be a good idea but I haven't actually thought it over myself. Did I really want this? I mean his change from awesome best friend, to obnoxious jerk, and now to a complicated acquaintance.

I looked away from his curious gaze on me. For some reason, it made me feel uncomfortable and I couldn't understand why I couldn't push him away.

"Bella?" Edward asked me. My head turned to his and I almost jumped in surprise when I found his face only inches away from mind. With the slightest movement, I could lean forward and touch his lips to mine. Oh, I imagine it would feel wonderf-.

My eyes widened at where my mind was leading me. Why would I be thinking about kissing Edward? As far as I knew, that topic, or any other topic concerning feelings and Edward, was completely forbidden.

"I-I…" my mind couldn't form any coherent thoughts with such a close proximity.

Taking a deep breath, I cleared my mind and leant back. His breath no longer brushed against my face and I was able to think normally again.

"Answer one question first," I negotiated in which he eagerly agreed to. I noted that he was quite anxious to be friends again, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't fight that feeling that he was up to something. I've known him since our baby years; this was a trait I definitely noticed about him.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Edward asked, his gaze becoming questioning instead of burning now.

"I mean, why do you want this now? What changed you mind? And don't give me that shtick about missing the good ol' days. I know, no I _knew _you Edward, and that's not your real reason," and at that moment, which I also thought _perfect timing_, the bell rang.

"Think about that, and I'll let you know what I think about your proposal," I finally stated before turning to face the head of the classroom.

I heard Edward's sorrowful sigh beside me, but I had to force myself to ignore him. As much as I did want our friendship back, I need to know why he wants this.

Shuffling noise was heard beside me, indicating that Edward moved back to his regular seat, and in just about time as other students began to file into the classroom. Though I didn't miss that backward glance he gave to me as he sat down.

With a sigh, I dropped my head onto my desk.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" I heard Alice ask as the seat beside me made its traditional squeaking sound across the floor.

"I'm just contemplating,"

"Huh, that sounds….interesting, I suppose," though she said it, the emotion behind it didn't sound very fascinated.

Not to soon, I heard Angela settle in as well, the sound of her shuffling in front of my desk. A conversation started between Alice and Angela, I assume they attempted to talk to me, but I was too much in my own little world to register what they were saying.

After well felt like mere minutes later, the bell rang, signaling that English was over. It was quite a surprise when I realized that I was so in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that time just flew right by. Also, I was quite thankful that the teacher never called on me.

"Are you alright Bella? You were really zoned out there?" Angela asked, her voice filled with concern.

I smiled reassuringly at her, as well as Alice who was giving me worried glances, "I'm fine, just a lot of my mind.

"Did I miss much in class?"

Alice shrugged, "Not really, Ms. Laurie just talked some more about the history of the English language. No offense to us or anything, but we have a really boring language,"

I couldn't hold the laugh, "Very nice Alice. Well I need to pick up my books; I'll see you in calculus Alice. See you at lunch Angie,"

"Alright, bye Bella, bye Alice," Angela bid before turning a different direction with Alice.

With quick haste, I made it to my locker, and to my dismay, I saw Edward talking to Mike just a few inches short of in front of my locker. It was with unfortunate luck that Edward had his locker just right beside me. He said it was a coincidence but I thought he was just trying to be a hindrance.

Perhaps he might not see me…

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, _ok forget that._

Deciding to ignore Edward's exclamation, I continued my trip to my locker, gathering my books with ease and acting as if they weren't even there.

Did Edward even think over my question? He seemed perfectly undisturbed from it as well, like he didn't even have a care in the world except from getting girls and being famous.

I was just about to shut my locker when a certain idiot wrapped his arm around my waist, "Hey babe, how's it going?" Mike purred into my ear.

Looking to my right, I saw Mike up close and too personal. He was merely a couple of inches away, and similar to Edward, it sent tingles through me. But unlike Edward, it felt just plain nauseating.

Quickly I shot Mike a dark glower, "Did you not learn your lesson the first time?" I practically hissed at him. Lucky for him, he had enough smarts to back away, though Edward wasn't fazed by my anger.

"So where are you heading next?" Edward asked, it was a seemingly-innocent-enough question for me to answer.

Keeping my answers short, I replied, "Calculus," and also, I was grateful that he wasn't in that class. I didn't see him there on Monday. But something told me different when a huge grin lit up his face.

"Great, me too!" he exclaimed and my eyes widened. Edward handed me his schedule and my eyes couldn't be any wider.

Not only was he in my English and biology class, he was telling the truth about having calculus with me, and the same teacher no less. But what I couldn't understand was how he had vocals _and_ art classes with me. He wasn't there on Monday.

"How?" I hissed.

"Messed up schedule, so I got a new one," he was smirking now, and I would bet anything that he's laughing at me right now.

Trying to suppress a growl, I turned to face him, "You have got to be kidding me!"

It was hard to maintain this anger inside me, but there was something that made me flutter at the thought that Edward would be in my other classes as well. Just the two of us…

I had to push that idiotic feeling away. It was just plain stupid to feel that. I wanted to yell, to scream out that the entire world was against me, but I had to settle with a final glare and turned to walk to class.

No doubt Edward was following me when I heard footsteps not too far away. I sped my pace up, desperate to get to Alice. I needed her right now, someone to talk to and I hoped to God that Edward didn't sit anywhere near me for this class. I wouldn't hold my breath for the next two though.

Finally I reached calculus and swiftly slid into the desk next to Alice, "Alice, your brother's stalking me!" I whispered loudly to her. I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward who had sat in the desk only two spots away from me, shaking with contained laughter.

Alice raised a questioning eyebrow then turned to look over where my eyes were glaring at, "Alright, so do you want to explain the situation to me again?"

"Edward has the next three classes with me, and it's going to be just me and him in vocals and art, which by the way, how did you get me in that stupid vocals class anyway?"

Alice smiled with relief, "Oh well that's not really a problem then and you have a lovely singing voice Bella, I thought a singing class would boost your confidence,"

I stared at her incredulously, "Of course it's a problem! Remember, I'm sort of not speaking with him. And my voice is not lovely; I sound like something's dying when I sing,"

Rolling her eyes, Alice responded, "But _you_ remember that whole consideration thing with Edward. I mean if you do want to salvage that lost friendship, it would be helpful to have the same classes. As well, you over-exaggerate Bella, you have never heard yourself sing and I'm confident that you will pass the class with flying colours,"

"I suppose so, but I'm not sure yet if I want that friendship back Alice. It hurt so much the first time, how do I know he won't do the same thing? And there's a reason I don't hear myself sing,"

"Trust me Bella; Edward's not as bad as you make him out to be. His is my brother and I know him pretty well. Just give him a chance," she told me reassuringly. Her words did feel comforting.

At that moment, the teacher walked in and began our lesson. Through that conversation, I decided to not tell Alice about that negotiation I made with Edward. It was something personal that I had to discover on my own and something I'd rather Alice not know about just yet.

"By the way Alice," I said in a hushed voice, "If anything happens to me in vocals, I hold you personally responsible,"

Alice just smiled innocently.

**xXx**

Edward's POV

"Yo man, what's bugging you?" Mike asked after we left English.

I shrugged my shoulders and yawned, "Just a little tired," I lied, fooling Mike easily. Though truth be told, the question Bella had asked was dwelling on my mind.

Right away, the reason I thought of was because of the bet, but for some reason, there seemed to be a void in that answer.

So in all actuality, I wasn't sure why I wanted to be friends again. Perhaps Esme's talk was getting to me? Maybe I actually really wanted to be friends with Bella again, rekindle those old days.

I shook my head, curse those evil thoughts away. Jeez, I was losing my priorities here!

But as much as I wanted to push those thoughts away, they always came back. I suppose they would be good reasons to tell Bella. Ugh, but I can't! She didn't believe me in the first place, what am I going to do?

Whatever, I'll think of something soon. Edward Cullen never loses! Not to Mike, especially not to Bella, not anyone!

"Hey Edward, you alright?" Mike asked, breaking me out of my thought process.

I shook my head, "Oh yeah, sorry about that,"

Mike raised a questioning eyebrow, but I cut him off when I saw Bella, "Bella!" I hadn't noticed that Mike and I were at my locker, with Bella's locker oh-so conveniently near mine as well.

Then Mike had spotted her and I almost groaned when I saw him try to make another move on her. She would not be happy, and he was just lucky to come out unscathed.

I could tell Bella wasn't in a happy mood and when she wasn't, she sometimes found it difficult to hold it in. I received that bad end of her emotions once; it was not pleasant at all.

Soon I discovered that I had another class with Bella then just English and biology. I assumed there was more when Bella was practically glaring daggers at my schedule, but I would find out soon. This was fantastic; everything was getting better and better.

Eventually I did find out and we had vocals _and_ art class together, almost every single class with her except for Spanish while she had gym, but I could survive. And it got better when I was sitting beside her in arts and vocals.

School was finally over, and me, Alice and Bella were on our way home, well I was dropping Alice home then giving Bella a ride to her place to get her stuff. I did happen to notice Bella was more silent then usual and as well as giving Alice dirty looks. She was still a little peeved.

"This is so awesome Bella, I was right! It is a masquerade dance, oh I can't wait! And it's not only a masquerade, it's a formal masquerade! We have to go shopping as soon as possible! The dance is only two weeks away, we have much to do!" and once again, Alice was going a minute a mile. Poor Bella I thought, but I was also a little glad that I wasn't on the receiving end of Alice's enthusiasm. But wasn't it a little over the top to have such a formal dance for a welcome back event?

"Okay Alice…" Bella said. I could tell she was really tired, though I don't think Alice noticed, or cared. Either one worked.

"Kay Alice, we're home. Tell mom we'll be back before dinner alright?"

Alice paused to look out the window, her face fell, "Oh fine. I suppose we can put my thought train on hold, see you later Bella! You too Eddie,"

I rolled my eyes, only Alice could get away with that, much to my dismay. Alice took our bags, and left the car.

Soon, I was back on the ride to Bella's place.

The silence was overbearing, I can't take it anymore, "So Bella…"

"What?"

"What are you getting back at your place?"

"Just a few things I need," she 'specified'.

"Oh," and we were back to the tense silent.

I couldn't be any more thankful when we arrived at her place. She got out as quickly as possible. She paused at my window and I rolled it down, "Look, I might be a while. Why don't you go drive around for an hour or so then come back?"

I didn't want to pass up this chance of being completely alone with Bella, "It's alright, I'll wait downstairs,"

Bella sighed, but nonetheless, she stepped back so I could get out, and we made out way into her house.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm alright. Do you need any help though?"

"No, I'm fine, just wait down here kay?"

I agreed to her idea and she proceeded upstairs while I made my way to the living room. I haven't been here in a while, like actually in her house. It surprised me to see so many pictures of our childhood, me and Bella at the beach, in the sandbox, eating ice cream. Those were the good ol' days. It still irritated me so much that I couldn't understand what happened with us.

We were such good friends, so inseparable, but then she just stopped talking to me. Was it my fame? Did something happen to her? Ugh, what was it?

Then my cellphone rang, it was my agent, "What's up?"

"Hey Edward, how have you been?" Daniel White, apparently the best, but also really annoying agent.

"I'm good, what do you need?"

"Charts have been good to you Edward, but you need something fresh! A new hit single, how about a duet?"

I almost choked at that idea, "a duet, are you kidding me? Who's good enough to sing with me?"

"You need something promotional Edward, something to keep your fame up there! So I thought why not a promotional contest Edward? A nationwide competition to be able to record a hit single with the famous Edward Cullen!"

I groaned, maybe Daniel was a little…eccentric, "Maybe Dan, we'll see," then at that moment, I heard a huge _thud_ from upstairs, "look I'll call you back or something later. You keep thinking about more ideas,"

I quickly hung up, and ran upstairs to Bella's room. The moment I swung open the door, the sight before me both shocked and amused me.

There I saw Bella, sprawled on the floor, lying on her stomach with her hands clutching her head. Books and clothes which I assumed were in her arms while walking, were spread all over her and the floor, and near her bedpost is where I saw the culprit she tripped over; her guitar.

Actually it surprised me to see it under her bed, usually she would keep it on a stand, just beside the front of her bed, but it was zipped up in its black bag and shoved underneath the bed.

It looks like after all those years, Bella was still a little…uncoordinated, and it would amuse me to no end. I just wished I was there to catch her.

NO! Don't think like that Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, moving forward to help her on her feet. She was still a little unstable, so I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Yeah," she said, sounding a little breathless, "just a little headache. I think that stupid calculus textbook fell on my head," lifting her hand to touch the spot the supposed textbook fell on.

"Here, let me take a look," I suggested, turning her around to get easier access to the back of her head. I pressed around her head, until I found the tender spot and she hissed in pain. It was just on the right side of her head, near the very top.

Parting her hair, I spot a bump starting to rise, and it was a little red. "Well you've got a bump growing, but nothing that's fatal. I doubt you would get a concussion, but you should have dad look over it, just in case,"

I heard Bella chuckle, "Since when did you know so much about medical health?" I turned her back around so she was facing me and kept my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, I know a couple of things, especially when you have a father who is a doctor,"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose so," she kept her hand where the newly forming bump was.

And I don't know how this happened, but it was practically entranced by her eyes. They were so mesmerizing that I couldn't bear to look away from those beautiful brown orbs.

It could've been seconds, minutes, perhaps even hours later that I was brought out of my trance by a loud and sudden _crack!_

Looks like a thunderstorm was heading away but the sudden sound frightened Bella, causing her to jump backward. Of course, being the naturally clumsy girl she is, her sock-covered foot slipped, and she fell backwards, clutching on to my shoulders and bringing me down with her.

She fell onto her back with me onto top of her.

"Ow…" I heard her mutter, and I quickly lifted myself on my elbows to rid her of my heavy weight on her tiny frame.

"Oh shit, Bella are you alright?" I happened to notice that she bumped her head again, probably not the best thing to do.

"Yeah, just a little more dizzy I guess," she mumbled, resting her head back on the ground.

"C'mon, why don't we get some ice for that bump? We should probably keep down the swelling?"

"Oh yeah," she agreed, but the thing was, I didn't want to get up.

And then I realized why I wanted to be friends again, even the though of the bet wasn't something that crossed my mind with the reason.

"Edward?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Bella, I have to tell you something. Please, don't interrupt me until I finished, okay?"

Bella nodded, and I took in a deep breath, "Look Bella, your question kept buzzing around my mind and I couldn't understand why it kept bothering me. I was pondering on it over and over, and it was almost impossible to find an answer,"

I watched as Bella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, and her eyes flash with disappointment. She was about to open her mouth to protest, but I placed my finger on her lips to shush her.

"Until coming back here helped me figure it out. It is true, what I've been saying about rekindling our friendship. I want that back, I truly do. I miss those old days where it was just you and me and we were inseparable.

"It's just I can't figure out what happened, and I truly want to know and fix it. You don't have to tell me, but I want, no I _need_ your trust. It really is important to me Bella,"

I watched her carefully, mostly her eyes, and how different emotions flashed through them. There were so many, but none of them was enough to see if she chose to accept this friendship.

"Bella?" I asked her hesitantly this time. I have never felt this tense, well maybe when I was waiting to see if I successful or not, but this was so nerve-wreaking. Where was this feeling coming from that I needed Bella? Ugh, I hate my stupid and confusing teenage emotions.

"Uh, can you get off of me? I think that ice would really help me out right now,"

Pain shook through me, and I sighed in defeat and got up.

"Yeah, let's get some ice for you," I agreed, helping Bella back on her feet. She was still a little wobbly so I kept my arm around her to keep her steady.

Making it my responsibility, I filled up the ice bag to the brim, and gently set it on top of Bella's head, where the bump would be.

She slightly hissed in pain, but settled down when she sighed in relief. I kept my hand on the bag, "Thanks Edward," she whispered, almost inaudible, but I caught it.

It was another tense silence until she broke it. Bella lifted her hand to place on top of mine that was holding up the bag. Carefully, and also, I noticed, cautiously, she brought my hand down, bag and all so that it was just hovering above her chest and she was holding my hand and the ice bag with both of her tiny hands.

"Edward," she began, and I tensed up, "I really want to be friends again, it's just that this trust you want, it might take a while to build up again,"

I inwardly sighed with relief, "Then I won't waste a precious moment in getting it back," happiness swelled within me, Bella really accepted me.

She smiled up at me, and I couldn't fight the smile on my lips either, "Thank you Bella, you won't regret it,"

"I better not," she teased, and with that, I swept her in my arms.

**So there you have it, and I just hope this chapter will last you. Bella has finally reaccepted Edward, and let's see what evolves from there.**

**Also, I do have some bad news. I'm considering in not finishing this story, I'm really sorry, though it it not for sure, I'm losing ideas for what to do for this story so I may or may not continue. If anyone would like, I can put this story up for adoption if there are any takers. If so, I will let you know what to do to see if I will give it to your or not, but _remember, _it's not for sure yet if I am discontinuing this story.  
(Let me know what you think or if you're up to the task of taking over this story)**

**So I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Also, I've just started up the whole Beta Reader thing if you're looking, and I'm accepting whoevers at the moment**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, Lady R. Lotus  
**(I do hope you noticed the penname change)


End file.
